The present invention pertains to diagnostic systems for timekeeping systems, and more particularly to diagnostic systems for master/slave clock systems, commonly used in schools, hospitals, offices and industrial applications.
Many timekeeping systems are comprised of a master clock driving or communicating with one or more “slave” or secondary clocks that are periodically updated to be time synchronous to the master. Older systems did not have the benefit of microprocessor technology, as do units produced today. In modern systems, both the master and secondary clocks frequently contain microprocessors, and it is advantageous to utilize this intelligence. Secondary clocks in these systems may have either the traditional analog face or a digital display, or both.
It is known in the prior art to employ diagnostic systems to detect errors or problems in some office machines. For example, many office machines today such as copiers employ diagnostic systems to detect local errors such as a “paper jam” condition, a “paper low” condition, etc. Some prior art clock systems have also shown simple means in the master clock that is limited to forcing secondary clock hands to a known position. However, no automatic or semi-automatic diagnostic electronics for performing a plurality of diagnostic self-tests at the secondary clock is known to be included in secondary clocks as described by the prior art.
Currently during system installation and debug for timekeeping systems, there are no tools available that address the need for on-location diagnostics. Problems can occur not only with protocol selection at the secondary clocks, but also with transmitted data integrity, faulty secondary clock electronics and mechanisms, incompatible software revisions, clock hand position/digital display calibration, and other matters.